You are What I Fear and What I Love
by QueenOfTheSupernaturals
Summary: Series Finale Spoilers inside! Rewrite of Derek "fighting" the Anuk-Ite. What if instead of Jennifer, the Anuk-Ite had taken the appearance of Stiles, for Derek.


**Author's Notes: I wrote this as a stand in for the finale when Derek faces the Anuk-Ite. I have had the thought in my head for a while and needed to get it out. I might revise it later if I could have any advise on how to make it more in character, but I just tried to keep it as close to the original scene between Derek and the Anuk-Ite!Jennifer. So it's short and sweet.**

As Malia ran off after Monroe, Derek picked up Scott and pulled him into the nearest classroom say, "Sit down, sit down." Derek dropped Scott on one of the stools in the classroom as he turned around to look through one of the cabinets in the classroom.

"Derek, just go. Help Malia." Scott tried to urge Derek.

"Look, I'm not worried about her. We gotta get rid of this… And there's only one way to get rid of wolfsbane." Derek tells him as he searches through the cabinet. Finding what he's looking for, he turns around and lights the small blow torch. "You gotta burn it out."

Scott groans before protesting that they just need Stiles to get here. He quickly acquiesces and Derek brings the flames to Scott's chest. Scott groans in pain as Derek burns the wolfsbane out of the wound.

Derek hated seeing Scott in pain like this, but knew it had to be done. Not just because he had come to care about Scott, but because he didn't want to see the rest of the pack in pain if they lost their alpha. Especially Stiles, who would also be losing his best friend, and Derek couldn't have that.

Once it was done, Derek lowered Scoot to the ground, hoping he wouldn't take too long to heal. When suddenly, Derek felt this wave of fear. For a moment, parts of his vision went blurry. Standing up, Derek let his eyes glow blue and his fangs extend, growling as he stalked out of the classroom.

He knew the Anuk-Ite was here.

As Derek searched the school hallway with both his eyes and his ears, he suddenly heard a voice. "Derek?" The way the familiar voice said his name made his spine tingle. He immediately knew that it wasn't the true owner of that voice, and turned away from it shutting his eyes.

"It's me, you know… You can open your eyes, Sourwolf… I know you want to look at me… You could never take your eyes off me…"

"You're not the real Stiles." Was all Derek could get out. He was almost happy that no one else was here to see this.

"Don't I sound real? Why can't you look at me?" As the Anuk-Ite "Stiles" keeps walk towards Derek, talking. Derek lashes out a clawed hand as he backs up, eyes still closed, with his head looking down.

"Derek… Look at me… Open your eyes for me…" 'Stiles' says. Derek swipes out at him with his claws again, but this time "Stiles" catches Derek's arm with the sort of inhuman strength Derek knows the real Stiles doesn't have. "Please? Don't you want to look at me, while I still care about you… as a friend, you know. If you looked at me, you would never have to go through me rejecting you when I find out." The fake Stiles, holding Derek's wrist, brings Derek's hand to his cheek. "Stiles" turns his face into Derek's hand, and lightly kisses his palm.

Derek can only release a sound between a whimper and a growl. It's a pained sound, as he feels "Stiles'" lips brush against his skin. He hates this torture of not being able see Stiles' beautiful eyes but feeling his skin tingle with electricity at his touch.

"Stiles" ran his hand slowly up Derek's arm and across his chest, stepping even closer to Derek. "Don't you wanna look at me, Derek?" He said, his voice a whisper. Derek could feel him just inches from his face.

"Don't you wanna kiss me?"

Derek couldn't stop himself. All his fear—of Stiles rejecting him—and self-loathing—for his feelings for the younger man—rose painfully in his chest. He could feel his heart breaking in his chest and couldn't take it anymore. He opened his eye. "Stiles" eyes were glowing purple and Derek felt as his body turned to stone.


End file.
